wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:El Payo
Wikiality and Dr.Colbert thank you for contributions here. Yes. We're watching. --Lewser 17:02, 21 October 2006 (UTC) * Talk Archive ---- ---- Corporation Template Finally! Template:Corp there it is.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:54, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Ha! That's great. --El Payo 21:59, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::I tried to find a still from Metropolis with the marching workers, but couldn't find one, so I went with the robot instead. And used the Wal-Mart flag.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:06, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :::What about a still from Brazil? images Image:Brazil13.jpg Image:Brazil17.jpg Image:Brazil23.jpg Image:Brazil03.jpg ---El Payo 00:16, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Some Metropolis images: Image:Metropolis-1.jpg Image:Metropolis.jpg --El Payo 00:28, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :Wow. I was actually looking for a scene from Metropolis where the workers are hunched over walking in a row; it's very visibly stark and would work well as a small pic inside a template. I did find a nice pic, Image:GWNapoleon.jpg, but not sure how to use it for the corp tag.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:45, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Image:Elevator.JPG.jpg Image:Enterance.JPG.jpg --01:05, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :Those are cool, where did you find them?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:10, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::Just a random search on Google for 'Fritz Lang workers' - these look like framegrabs from an old video. --El Payo 05:17, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::Actually you gave me a great idea (which I used), Image:ChaplinGreatDictator.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:17, 22 January 2007 (UTC) 200th! Holy crap, we have to keep better track of these things...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:42, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :I know - it even was listed as episode 200 and I didn't notice it. --El Payo 07:48, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::okay, we gotta think ahead next time! 300th?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:51, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :::250th would be the Silver Anniversary Times Ten Spectacular. --El Payo 07:57, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Minutemen It has always been my understanding they only care about the brown border, not the white one. Didn't they do a thing on the Daily Show about crossing over and no one saying a thing to them?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:52, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :I'll fix that - I'm just in the process of adding to it. --El Payo 00:57, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::Was just wondering...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:01, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Thermond Chang Gang Are they not a part of the Tek Jansen Universe? Or were you going to make something for the enemies of Tek Lansen?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:09, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :Not Sure what you mean... --El Payo 22:12, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, I popped a "tek" tag on Thermond Chang Gang, and you deleted it. I was wondering if you didn't think it belonged or if you were going to create something for "Enemies of Tek Jansen"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:14, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :::I think we were both editing the page at the same time and I thought it was reloading slow. It was my bad. The tag should definitely be on there. --El Payo 22:15, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, that's what I get for jumping in without warning!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:16, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Topic: Discuss Amongst Yourselves Hi El Payo, I have an idea for a new category. Is there a discussion forum for users to throw out ideas or suggestions? WrongOfTexas 20:57, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :Not sure - Ask WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer --El Payo 20:59, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Anthrax Okay, change it if you need to.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:34, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks --El Payo 05:34, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Breaking News On Papa Bear One kid came on the other day and told me why didn't I put it up and, etc. I told him to put it up, and he did! (He was afraid to mess up the formatting!). But it will be very cool. We are gonna have to be ready for it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:31, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :Rock. --El Payo 00:32, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Link upcoming eps--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:02, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :another good one here. --El Payo 08:06, 10 January 2007 (UTC) ::I used that one to get a whole bunch of guest pages.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:07, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Bubblewrap I uploaded a picture of bubblewrap for your "Our Kids: What the Hell Is Wrong with Them?" page...Image:BubbleWrap.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:16, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :More pics for you: Image:LilBratzShoppingBook.jpg, Image:CorporalPunishment.jpg, Image:Ritalin.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:48, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ::Rock on! Feel free to add them yourself - I'm taking the UC tag off. --El Payo 03:51, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :::I was offering them if you felt they were needed. I didn't want to break up the unbroken "El Payo" on the history tab!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:54, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Community effort, I could care less about credit. --El Payo 04:01, 9 January 2007 (UTC) On Notice Board pic Did you "generate" this On Notice Board? I have been admiring your work as my obsession with the wikiality.com has developed over the last month. I've noticed that we have some shared interests, and a certain sense of humor in common, but I wouldn't have taken this as a sign to write you had I not seen this On Notice Board. It's about time someone put "Ladies Who Lunch" On Notice! (Though I've never heard anyone outside my circle of friends use the phrase.) You are a true hero. --thisniss 15:24, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks Hero. Yes, "Ladies Who Lunch" has always had a special place in the hell of my heart - I was raised in a semi-snooty area of L.A. and it was a particularly ridiculous phrase I'd hear from time to time. The 'Ladies Who Lunch' seem to feel the name is a badge of honor, I think of it as a term of derision. --El Payo 08:13, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Happy New Year Truthy New Year, my friend! We are offering Admins to (certain) people, it's yours if you want it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:59, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Hey hey! Happy New Year. Too busy to be an admin, but thanks. --El Payo 01:01, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, but no one would expect you to be a Hall Monitor, it's just with all the work you've put in, you deserve the power. P.S. did you check out the pic on the Main Page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:05, 2 January 2007 (UTC)